


An awful good girl

by filthyhotsock



Series: I wanna be yours [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Claire is also 13), (also Claire/Jimmy/Castiel isn't a wrangled tag FOR SOME REASON), (and also very into it), (but it's very much the three of them together), (in the sense that Dean is 13), (she is unrealistically extremely into it all), (so i went with the ships you can filter on), (very light), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Always Female Dean Winchester, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyhotsock/pseuds/filthyhotsock
Summary: The Novaks are having a Christmas party! John and his thirteen-year-old daughter Dean put on a show for Claire, her dad Jimmy, and his twin brother Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Claire Novak, Claire Novak/Jimmy Novak, Dean Winchester/John Winchester
Series: I wanna be yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	An awful good girl

John, Mary, and the girls pulled up to the Novaks’ Christmas party. A valet greeted them at the door. Amelia Novak was some kind of fancy doctor, okay, but fucking valet? John hated other people driving the Impala, but he wouldn’t be a dick about it. He handed over his keys and then opened the back door for his daughters. 

Sammy hopped out first. She was dressed up in the sweetest red velvet dress and patent leather shoes, and John kissed the crown of her head. Dean held out her hand for John to help her out of the car. Dean had outdone her usual style – with a sweater on, she looked almost prim, but when that came off – the top layer was dark green lace which covered her skin like a tattoo from neck to knee and wrist; the slip underneath hung low on her perky breasts and ended at mid-thigh. As always, it was her tiny frame and innocent face that saved the outfit – it didn’t look any more appropriate, but you were reminded that this was a child and you were the creep who thought she looked like your every fantasy come to life. 

Around her neck she wore a collar – wait, sorry, a _choker_ – with a rose gold ring at the center. John never put a leash on her, and Dean was hardly submissive, but sometimes it was nice, on evenings when they probably wouldn’t get to have any fun, to have the constant reminder – visual for him, and tactile for her – that Dean belonged to her father. 

She was wearing another one, but John couldn’t see that unless she bent over. 

John pulled Dean close to him with a hand on the small of her back and Dean carded her hands through his hair. One kiss couldn’t hurt, could it? Just in front of the valet. Nothing too inappropriate.

He moved one hand to the back of her head and held her there to press their lips together. She opened her mouth a little and John – had to let her go.

God damn it, he’d been inside her ass less than an hour ago. She was just too irresistible.

“You look gorgeous, princess,” he said, stepping back.

She licked her lips. “Thanks, Daddy.”

Mary came around to John’s side and he held out his arm for her. “I can’t believe you made her go out of the house like that.”

“I can’t make Dean do anything,” John said. “And I wouldn’t want to.”

The Novaks’ house was ridiculous at any time of year, but at Christmas it was a different level. There was a twenty-foot tree in their two-story foyer, and another one in the great room, with evergreen, lights, and gold ribbon strewn everywhere in between. It was professionally catered, with an open bar. There was a three-piece live band.

Claire ran up to Dean and gave her a hug. And, oh, this was a surprise – Claire was wearing the exact same thing as Dean, but in a dark navy blue. John couldn’t decide if seeing the pair of them made the ensemble look dirtier or not. The only difference was the lack of collar around Claire’s neck. 

“So that dress is your daughter’s doing?” Jimmy Novak said as he came up to Dean.

“They look cute.”

“They look like they’re gagging for it.”

That was a helluva lot more on the nose than he would have expected from Jimmy. John looked him over. Jeans, biker boots, four buttons undone on his crisp white shirt – the differences were subtle, but he saw it now.

“You’re Jimmy’s brother. Caspian?”

“Castiel.” He held out his hand and John shook it. 

“I’m John Winchester. I don’t appreciate you telling me my daughter looks like she’s begging to be fucked.”

“Look at her.”

“She’s thirteen.”

Castiel held up his hands. “I don’t want to offend you, so just about Claire – I visited last Christmas and she looked like my little girl. This Christmas, she – well, she still looks like a little girl, but—”

Castiel looked frustrated. John knew the feeling. It was hard to admit that it wasn’t that the sexy dress made a girl look like a woman. She looked like a girl in a sexy dress. All the things that made a girl look like a child, not yet a woman – you wanted her _because_ of those things, not despite of them. 

John clapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, man, this is between you and your niece. As long as Claire doesn’t mind, I have no right to.”

Castiel frowned at him. “That’s an interesting way of looking at it. Not quite how the law sees it.”

“The law needs to protect the majority. You know Claire. I know my daughter. Our little girls deserve to be understood as individuals. It’s not too crazy to think that for every man who goes to jail for raping his daughter, there’s a man who’s free because no one had cause for complaint.” John smiled. “Is it? Nice meeting you, Castiel.”

Castiel nodded, still looking winded. 

John walked farther into the party. Mary had found Amelia and looked happier than he’d seen in days. Fantastic. 

John hated parties. He had never been one for small talk and these days it was just more time apart from Dean, when work and school already did a fine job of that most of the week. But Claire was one of Dean’s best friends, and Jimmy was a good guy, and he didn’t want to send Mary as the sole representative of their family. 

He went to the bar and got a bottle of nice, local stout and went to talk to another set of parents from Dean’s eighth grade class. They talked about the unseasonably warm winter so far and the cost-benefit of getting all weather tires. Another pair of parents joined them and brought the topic back to the weather itself.

“I’m going to check on my daughter,” he said, and went looking for Dean.

Her eyes snapped to him the moment he walked in the room, her hands faltering in a clapping game with another girl. 

She stood up and met him halfway.

“Hi,” he said. “Are you having fun?”

“Relatively,” she said, with a tiny grin. “Are you?”

“Not even relatively. But it helps that you are.”

“We could—”

“Dean!” Claire called. “You’re under the mistletoe!”

John looked up. They were indeed. This was not the place to do anything risky. Half the party was watching them. But Dean was gazing at him with the most plaintive gaze. She was desperate for recognition. That was part of her exhibitionist streak, John thought. She wanted the world to know she was more than his daughter. She wanted to have his children and always be by his side. John wanted that, too – of course he did. He wanted to do away with public indecency laws and have her sit on his cock during plane rides. But seeing that aching desire reflected in her eyes…

John drew his hand up her back, underneath her hair, and slipped his thumb underneath her collar. It was latched tight tonight and the slightest pressure was all that was needed to restrict her airflow. He pulled a little harder, and then bent down for a quick kiss on the edge of her mouth. 

He released her. She grinned and inspired the room to cheer as she called out, “Merry Christmas!” 

As they stepped away from the mistletoe, Dean said, “Daddy, tonight I want your hands so tight around my neck that you leave bruises.”

He brushed the back of his hand over hers. “Well, it is Christmas break.”

What better time to leave questionable marks?

Some time later, the band was playing “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” and Castiel was leading Claire in a swing dance and tossing her around.

“Your brother’s great with his niece,” John said. 

“Claire might be his daughter,” Jimmy said, and then his eyes widened like he couldn’t believe he’d said that to John.

A better man might have let it drop, but that was way too juicy. He grinned. “Excuse me?”

“Cas dated Amelia before I did, but he’s a wild card. He ditched her to ride his motorcycle around the country. We started dating while he was gone, and then when he got back—”

“Amelia—” _cheated on you with your twin brother_ was implied and not necessary to say out loud.

“Yeah. And a few times—”

John had no clue this time. “What?”

Jimmy shrugged. “The three of us.”

“With your own brother?”

“We jerked each other off a bunch as teenagers. It’s the same thing.”

It was, in fact, two examples of incestuous sex, but John decided to let that go for now.

“Anyway, he disappeared again, and then Amelia found out she was pregnant. I proposed, and fourteen years later… here we are. A standard paternity test wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference. We’d have to get a fancy one that costs like thirty grand.”

“You don’t care, anyway. You adore Claire. And you just said it, she could hardly be more genetically your daughter.”

“Yeah. Any child of Castiel’s would be mine, too. Any child of mine belongs to Cas.”

“You – like that, huh?” Honestly, it sounded like it turned him on, but John wasn’t quite ready to put that out there.

“Yeah. I don’t know. I just love them both so much. I love Cas and Claire more than anyone else in the world.”

No more mention of Amelia. Blood really was thicker than water. John knew that well.

“I bet you’re good at darts, aren’t you, John?”

“Pretty good,” John said. He was excellent at darts, in fact, and every game you might find in a bar – he had to be or he wouldn’t maintain the respect of the guys who worked of him at the shop.

“What’d ya say we be antisocial and throw some darts in my office?”

John held up his beer. “As long as I can take this with me.”

“One of the cater-waiters will even come in there to bring you a fresh one.”

Jimmy’s office was Restoration Hardware’s interpretation of a man cave, all glossy mahogany and tasteful details – like a vintage typewriter, a globe, and a gold and marble tic tac toe game. The dart board, hidden behind the door, looked like the only thing that got any use. 

“You and Dean are really close, huh?”

John threw a dart, perfect bullseye. “Yeah.”

“It’s beautiful. It’s nice to see another dad who loves his daughter like I love Claire.”

Jimmy didn’t know how John loved Dean, of course. He’d seen things and heard things – lingering kisses, innuendo, the way John couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean’s ass once when she and Claire fooled around on a jungle gym. (They went back that night so he could fuck her against a ladder and she could sit on his cock on the toddler spring bounce rider.) But he overlooked it as innocent affection.

Sometimes he wondered about Jimmy, though – that was why he’d tried to rile up Castiel, too, Claire’s uncle-cum-father.

“Sometimes it’s like I want to eat her whole.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said fervently.

“Did the doctors tell you to have lots of skin-to-skin contact when Claire was a baby?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I had a shirt on the first three months she was alive.”

“Sometimes I miss that. Just being naked together, no barriers –just pure connection.”

Jimmy had to take a drink to think about that one. “Yeah,” he said, finally.

“Your shot.”

Jimmy missed, almost off the board, and they laughed – tension gone. 

It was late by the time John left Jimmy’s office next, past ten o’clock. Where had the time gone? The party was winding down, but there were still a good number of people nursing their drinks and sitting a little closer together than they had been before. no sign of Dean. She was either upstairs or outside. He tried the back door first. 

He made the right call. John found her sitting by the pool in the Novaks’ dark backyard. It was cold out, but she had her shoes off and was kicking her feet in the water. She smiled up at him while he sat down beside her and he couldn’t resist giving her a real kiss, long and open-mouthed. 

“I miss you,” Dean moaned.

It had only been a few hours since they’d been alone together. On one level, he knew this kind of obsession was crazy, something wrong in their minds. But in the middle of it, it just felt right.

“Come on.” John stood and lifted Dean to her feet by the armpits. “Let’s see if the pool house is unlocked.”

The outdoor bar, grill, and seating area was dark, but the door inside opened easily. The interior was functional – he’d seen pool houses that were more like guest houses, but this was just shelves of pool toys, shelves of towels, bathroom, sauna, and big sliding doors to a private outside area – an outdoor shower.

Was it too risky to turn on a light? John never fucked Dean in the dark if he could help it. He didn’t want to miss a thing. One little light wouldn’t hurt. No one was coming out here.

Dean kissed him as soon as the door was closed behind them, and John pressed her against the window. The lace part of her dress was closed by a long zipper down the back. He unzipped it slowly, until it was so open it fell off her by itself. He pulled the spaghetti straps of the slip off her shoulders and that, too, fell right to her feet. The collar, of course, he left on. 

That left her panties. He bent down and looked up at her – hair in braids, tiny half-orange breasts – bony elbows, chubby hands – straight waist and narrow hips – wearing nothing but pink cotton panties. She was a child. She was _his_ child, the daughter he’d made with his own sperm fourteen years ago and held in her first minutes of life. 

He pressed the wide flat of his tongue to Dean’s hot cunt through her panties, first. Moaning, Dean grabbed the back of his head. He licked over her cotton-covered pussy luxuriously, tasting where she’d already soaked through, finding her hole and her throbbing clit. Finally, he ripped the panties down her legs and put his mouth on her bare pussy. He sat up enough that Dean had to stand on her tiptoes and mostly keep her weight on his face. He loved being covered with her cunt so every breath was filled with her.

After feasting for a while, he set her back on her feet and tapped the jeweled butt plug fitted in her asshole. She jerked against him with every tap – the plug was enormous, all her sensitive nerves stretched tight around it. 

“Should I fuck your ass first? Give you another load to keep safe in here? Or do you need me in your pussy?”

“Fuck my pussy,” she said, “but before you come, slide into my ass.”

“Oh, baby girl—” John stood up and unbuckled his belt, undid his pants so they fell down to his ankles, and pushed his briefs down beside them. His cock was pulsing and ready for his daughter’s pussy. He hiked one of her legs against his hip and slid inside in slow motion, making sure she felt every bit her immature hole had to stretch to accommodate him.

“Don’t warn me,” she said. “Just pull out the plug and thrust inside.”

“Oh, you want a surprise?”

With his cock thrust deep inside her, he flipped her around and pulled back so she had to catch herself on the windowsill. With the magic of doggy style, John fit a couple more inches of his cock into her pussy, making Dean groan and drop her head down in pleasure. John looked out the window at the Novak’s lit up house just across the yard, dozens of people milling around who could turn and see them. John grabbed her hips and fucked her mercilessly.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Dean chanted, with every thrust inside. 

“You sure I shouldn’t make a mess, huh?” he said. “Shouldn’t come inside your pussy, let it drip out of you till your panties are full?”

“Don’t waste it! I can let it drip into my panties later.”

John slipped his fingers underneath the base of the plug and pulled it out, hard and fast through the resistance of her pucker. Her beautiful asshole, all red, and abused, gaped at him as he thrust his cock inside, and came as he slowly went deeper and deeper until her cheeks were split wide around the base of his dick. 

“There you go,” he said, “All safe in your sweet baby ass.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean said, her shoulders sagging as John pulled up and pushed the plug back in her asshole. He lifted her up and she leaned back against his chest, her damp skin ready to leave a girl-shaped mark against his white dress shirt. 

He turned them around so they were no longer framed by the window and he could lean against the wall. 

“Daddy,” Dean whispered, pointing, “look.”

Beyond the sliding doors, crouching in the plants in the outdoor shower, were some peeping toms: Claire, her father, and her uncle. Jimmy had his hand wrapped around Claire’s nose, seemingly pulled down there from where he’d tried to cover her eyes. After a moment, some kind of motion sensor light clicked off. 

“Did you plan this?” he asked Dean. 

“No! I would have told you. And I would have done it on a camping trip.”

John pulled up his briefs and slacks, walked over to the door, and slid it open, turning the light on again.

“Well, I think we need to talk. Maybe we should all go out for a drink. I bet the Cheesecake Factory is still open.”

No one said anything for a long moment. Then Jimmy finally said, “Uh – yeah. Yeah, okay.” He let go of Claire and stood up – his hard cock was plainly obvious in his pants, but they didn’t need to talk about that yet – and came in a couple feet to look at Dean. “Honey—” Suddenly he seemed embarrassed to be talking to a naked little girl, and staunchly faced the opposite wall. “Are you okay? Are you – um—”

“I’m having a great time, Mr. Novak. I want cheesecake!”

“Yeah!” Claire cheered.

“Okay?” John said, looking between Jimmy and Castiel.

“Yeah,” Castiel said, “great. Let’s go to the Cheesecake Factory and talk about how you’re fucking your thirteen-year-old daughter.” 

“Fucking,” Claire said softly.

John made a show of dressing Dean – sliding her panties up her legs slowly, and running his finger over the crotch, so Dean’s pussy made a squelching sound easily heard in the quiet room. He pulled her slip on and pinched her nipples through the satin fabric. He zipped up the lace layer, and then bent down pull her little lace-topped white socks and Mary Janes on her precious little feet. 

“Ready?”

She nodded. The curved mound of her pussy was distinct through her dress at this angle, and John couldn’t resist giving it a kiss. He turned his head and ran his teeth over her until they dipped between her slit. He bit down, catching one of her pussy lips tight between satin and teeth. 

Jimmy or Castiel cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, sorry” he said, standing up. “So easily distracted by this little minx. Let’s head out.”

As they walked back through the main house, the party was really dead now. The band and caterers had packed up. A couple guys were sitting on the kitchen counter drinking beers. Sam and another little girl were fast asleep on a couch. A couple was swaying to Bing Crosby on the radio. And – wow, okay – Mary and Amelia were making out next to the Christmas tree in the foyer.

Good for her, honestly, but John really didn’t want to deal with that right now. He held his finger to his lips and everyone seemed to agree to creep out the front door as quietly as possible. They piled into Jimmy’s Mercedes GLS and headed for the Cheesecake Factory.

“Jesus,” Castiel kept saying. “Jesus fucking Christ. After all that shit you said, I thought you might – but that was – Jesus fucking Christ.”

It was late enough that the Cheesecake Factory was packed, but there was no wait. They got seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant. Dean and John took one side of the booth, and Castiel, Claire, and then Jimmy slid into the other. Castiel and Jimmy were used to sitting on either side of Claire like that, John noticed, as one of them slid his arm around her waist, and the other slid an arm across her shoulders, holding them all close together. 

They sat in a short, thick silence before their waitress arrived. 

“For me, two shots of whiskey, neat. For this little girl, one slice of the banana cream cheesecake for now, and another one to go.”

Dean put her arms around John’s neck and pulled him down to kiss his jaw and, mostly hidden from view, bite his earlobe. “Thanks, Daddy.”

The Novaks ordered their own cheesecake and alcohol, and the waitress left them alone

“So, is this how it works?” Castiel snapped. “You use your daughter’s body and then keep her quiet with treats?”

John calmly took a sip of his water. “Is that really how it seems like it works?”

“Or what, you’re in love?”

Strangely, John had never thought of it that way. He’d always loved his daughter, and that hadn’t changed. Wanting her was newer, and more intense by far than he’d ever wanted anyone else. Did the combination mean he was in love?

“It’s beyond that,” he said. “Not to sound new agey, but it’s indescribable. It’s so intense. It’s totally unique. This is something you guys could only feel with Claire.”

“Hey now,” Jimmy said. “That’s not what – I mean, we don’t – we aren’t—”

Claire made the saddest little noise. 

“Wait, no!” Jimmy turned and bent down to look at her, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Baby girl—”

“You don’t love me like Dean’s daddy loves her?”

“Of course I love you! We both do.”

Jimmy grabbed his brother’s shoulder and urged him closer. 

“We love you so much, Claire, baby,” Castiel said. “But the way Mr. Winchester loves Dean—”

“It’s wrong,” said Jimmy. “That’s not how daddies and daughters are supposed to—”

“Well, it’s how I love you,” Claire said. “So I guess I’m _wrong_.”

“Do you want your daddies to kiss you?” Dean said.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Jimmy said quickly.

“I do,” Claire said firmly.

“Why don’t you try kissing her?” John said. “Look, it’s easy.” 

He glanced out at the restaurant – everyone was ignoring them – and trusted his broad back would hide specifics from view, anyway. He put his arm all the way around Dean’s shoulder, hooked his finger through the ring on her collar, and pulled her closer to him for a kiss. It started out soft, but grew dirtier as Dean grabbed onto his shirt. John elongated his tongue into her mouth and let her suck it like a lollipop for a few seconds before pulling back. 

“Please,” Claire moaned, squirming in between the men. “Please kiss me.”

Jimmy and Castiel’s gazes met over Claire’s head. 

The waitress came back with their drinks and cheesecakes. As she laid out everything on the table, John got out a crisp hundred dollar bill from his wallet. 

He handed it to her and leaned close to say, “We’re dealing with some family stuff tonight. Would you mind giving us some privacy for a little while?”

She smiled, slipping the bill in her apron. “We close in an hour and a half. I’ll make sure no one bothers you till then.”

“Have some cheesecake, honey,” Jimmy was saying to Claire.

“Give her what she really wants, Jimmy.”

Claire licked her lips. Jimmy’s eyes tracked the movement obsessively. With a helpless moan, he bent down and kissed her. It started out truly chaste, a series of quick, dry presses, but then Claire opened her mouth and Jimmy pressed his tongue to hers, and they both moaned again. Castiel reached across Claire to squeeze Jimmy’s shoulder.

Jimmy pulled back and looked at his brother. He turned Claire’s chin, and cupped his hand around Castiel’s neck to draw him closer, until their mouths were touching. Castiel opened his mouth immediately and thrust his tongue in Claire’s mouth. He ravaged her, visible through her cheek. Jimmy started kissing her neck. 

Shit, that was a gorgeous view. John had to play lookout here, but he wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean in the same way. He looked at her and their eyes met with simmering heat. 

“I want to kiss you again,” he said softly.

“I want you to come on this cheesecake,” she said, grinning as she brought a forkful into her mouth.

“Hmm.” John elaborately shook out the oversized cloth napkin and put it on his lap. “Think you can be subtle?”

Dean moved to sit on her knees – an improper, but natural pose for someone her size – leaving several inches of space between her pussy and the bench seat. She pulled the lace layer of her dress up until it was bunched around her waist. “If you can be.”

John grinned and walked his fingers down her back, flipped up the end of her slip, and pressed inside the band of her panties. Dean unzipped John’s slacks, slipped her small hand through the fly of his briefs and pulled out his cock. It was already too hard to be very flexible, but she managed to keep the napkin still as she maneuvered it free. He started to rub her clit with two fingers in perfect time with her strokes of his cock. 

Castiel and Jimmy had traded positions now, and appeared to have both their hands on Claire’s lap.

“Are you touching Claire’s pussy?” John said loud enough for them to hear.

“No!” Jimmy said.

Castiel laughed. “We kinda were, dude.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jimmy bent forward, rubbing his face. 

Claire leaned back against Castiel’s chest and he wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her stomach.

“You can’t leave again,” Jimmy said. “Cas, I can’t get you back like this and then lose you again – not with Claire. _We_ can’t just get you sometimes. If we do this, you’re moving back. Full time Daddy Cas.”

“How’s that going to work? Am I moving into the guest bedroom? We’re gonna DP your thirteen-year-old daughter in the guest bed, with your wife down the hall?”

Jimmy swallowed. “Yeah.”

“What’s DP?”

John thrust his middle finger up Dean’s pussy alongside his first, and jostled her plug with his thumb, but he kept his eyes on Claire.

“Double penetration. It means one of Claire’s daddies will put his cock in her little baby cunt, while the other one puts his cock in her asshole.”

Claire didn’t look frightened by that at all. 

“Or,” Castiel said, leaning close to her ear, “we might both put our cocks in that baby cunt, stretch you wider than you could even believe.”

Claire visibly shivered, looking between her identical fathers, and Jimmy leaned down to kiss her again. 

Jesus. After one kiss. John had been nervous to even put the tip of his cock in Dean’s tiny pussy, but there was none of that hesitancy here. Then again, Claire was older than Dean had been. And he might have been a lot less hesitant if he could have literally watched himself fucking Dean for the first time.

“You wish you had another Daddy?”

“Mmm,” Dean said, taking another bite of her cheesecake, and considering. “No. You’re the only daddy I want.”

When he looked back at the Novaks, Jimmy had pushed the top of Claire’s slip down so her breast—even smaller than Dean’s, a half-lemon—was exposed, and he was sucking her puffy nipple into his mouth through blue lace. Her breast was small enough that he could open his mouth wide and suck the whole thing inside. Claire was squirming, grinding her pussy onto Castiel’s leg. Castiel was no help, holding his brother’s head in place and watching the scene in awe. That was a little much for the Cheesecake Factory, even with the waitstaff keeping their distance. 

“Guys, come on,” John said. “We’re still in public.”

“Can we go somewhere?” Jimmy said, pulling back just enough to lean his head on Claire’s chest.

“There’s always the bathroom, but that’s no place for your first time together.”

“Back to the house?” Jimmy offered.

“I don’t want to be quiet,” said Castiel. 

“Dean and I have a favorite motel. It’s really nasty, only lets you pay by the hour.”

Castiel grinned. “That sounds fun.”

Jimmy stroked his hand over Claire’s head. “I guess we’re nasty now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Santa Baby bc it's CHRISTMAS.
> 
> There may one day be a second chapter in which they're all at the skeevy motel, but I also never come back posted WIPs ever so I'm dooming myself not to continue this. But I found this on my hard drive and it worked for me, so I thought I'd share BC IT'S CHRISTMAS.


End file.
